


Shake, Rattle, and Roll

by RageKiss



Series: Spin the (Baby) Bottle [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Daddy Kink, Diapers, Infantilism, M/M, Mommy Kink, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 10:47:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11183529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RageKiss/pseuds/RageKiss
Summary: Gavin plays big brother to Michael while Geoff and Griffon are out.





	Shake, Rattle, and Roll

Geoff could not believe his incredible luck. Not only had Gavin been willing to play as his little boy for several years, Geoff found that getting Michael to join in had been surprisingly easy. Things had been quite rocky in the beginning. Michael had doubted his commitment to the whole situation, and Geoff had feared that the kid would have a heart attack working up the courage to explain his newfound proclivities to Lindsay. Lindsay, to her credit, had taken the news relatively well and did not seem to mind the prospect of afiancéwho need to be babied every so often. The real problem had been Gavin, who remained miffed that he was relegated to “big brother” status rather than being allowed to take charge of Michael. However, all-in-all, Geoff imagined that it could have ended much worse and much more awkwardly.

After setting two bowls of oatmeal and two bottles of juice down on the coffee table, Geoff sat down on the couch. This would be the first time Geoff would get to “play house” in his and Griffon’s new home. Though the renovations were still underway, Geoff loved having more space for the boys to move about. Michael, wearing a onesie Griffon had put together from an Achievement Hunter t-shirt, crawled over to the couch and plopped himself down on his nappied backside on the floor near Geoff’s feet.  The younger man looked up at Geoff with his large brown eyes. The dimples in Michael’s cheeks stood out as he sucked on his pacifier, his hands grasping at the leg of Geoff’s jeans.

“All right, little guy, let’s get rid of that binky so we can fill up your tummy,” Geoff said, gently tugging the pacifier from Michael’s lips with a slickpop.

Geoff scooped up a spoonful of oatmeal from the brightly patterned bowl on the coffee table. Michael obediently opened his mouth as he was fed, allowing Geoff to capture the off-white globs of oatmeal that clung to his lips with the rubber-tipped spoon after each bite.

Lindsay had dropped Michael off for this little “playdate” earlier that morning, and Griffon had gone out to run errands. Geoff had several hours just with his boys. Of course, one of them chose to be fussy rather than enjoy their alone time.

Gavin, still dressed in his pajamas, sulked on the side of the couch opposite Geoff. His bottom lip stuck out in a pout as he curled up around a throw pillow.

“Gav’, don’t you want to sit next to Michael?” Geoff asked as he spooned another helping of oatmeal into the auburn-haired boy’s mouth. “You need your brekkie too.”

Gavin shook his head, pointing at the bowl.

“It’s oatmeal, buddy. Nothing’s soggy, just lumpy.” Geoff hoped to reassure him, but Gavin stayed in his little corner of the couch.

With a petulant whimper, Gavin hid his face in the pillow. Michael giggled, obviously amused that even something as inoffensive as oatmeal might cause Gavin’s infamous gag reflex to kick in at a moment’s notice.

Geoff tapped Michael on the nose, the warning signal when a behavior was not acceptable. “Be nice to your big brother.”

Michael hugged Geoff’s leg, trying to appear sweet and innocent. “Dadda!”

Geoff smiled, ruffling Michael’s curly hair. Gavin crawled over to Geoff, trying to cuddle as he made sad whimpering noises. Geoff wrapped an arm around Gavin’s shoulders, letting the boy relax against his chest. It was surprising to Geoff how different the boys were when they were like this. Gavin was very much a needy toddler, wanting hugs one moment and then running around the house at breakneck speed the next. Michael, on the other hand, acted the part of a much younger child. He could crawl but generally wanted to be carried, and he spoke only a few words beyond a constant stream of incoherent baby-babbling.

“Baba!” Michael tried to grab his bottle from the coffee table once it caught his eye.

Geoff reached down and managed to lift Michael onto his lap, thankful that the younger man was light enough to be picked up. Gavin wriggled closer, tangling his legs with Michael’s as they attempted to share limited lap-space. Though he was content to hold his own bottle, Gavin felt a pang of jealousy as he watched Geoff feeding Michael.

Geoff’s phone buzzed in his pocket, interrupting the blissfully quiet moment. It took a minor balancing act for Geoff to recover his phone while simultaneously keeping Gavin close and maintaining his grip on Michael’s bottle. After jabbing awkwardly at the screen with his thumb, Geoff managed to bring his iPhone to his ear.

“Yeah?” Geoff answered as Gavin, slurping noisily on his bottle, snuggled under his chin.

The boys could hear Gus’s voice through the receiver. Geoff sighed as he listened to his friend recount some trouble that had cropped up at the office.

Geoff responded to Gus with irritation in his voice. “I’m not driving all the way down there unless it’s an emergency.”

Gavin stared up at Geoff, knowing better than to speak or make too much noise that might give their game away. Michael, however, was still becoming accustomed to learning the more subtle rules to their play. Realizing Geoff’s attention was elsewhere, Michael made a soft burbling sound as he sucked on the latex nipple in his mouth. Gavin unlatched from his own bottle and pressed a finger to his lips, trying to quiet Michael down. Michael understood and chose instead to amuse himself by poking Gavin in the stomach with his sock-covered foot.

With a heavy sigh, Geoff ended the call and shoved his phone back in his pocket. “I’m sorry, lads. I’ve gotta bolt for a bit.”

Gavin whinged, grabbing Geoff’s shirt tightly. “No! Stay here.”

“Something apocalyptic is happening down at the office, and Gus may actually be murdering Brandon,” Geoff replied as he disentangled himself from the boys and stood up from the couch.

Without Geoff holding onto his bottle, Michael let it fall against his chest and began to whine. Geoff quickly pushed a pacifier into the boy’s mouth, which seemed to soothe him. After undoing the snaps at the crotch of Michael’s onesie, Geoff pushed the boy onto to his back, so he could check his nappy.

“No flash floods yet, huh?” Geoff teased as he fastened the onesie back into place. “Who’s Dadda’s little tough guy?” Geoff tickled Michael on his inner thigh causing the boy to squeal and frog-kicked playfully.

While Michael was dry, Geoff knew that Gavin was going to be a different story. The blond held the hem of his pajama top tightly between his clenched hands, a slight blush spread across the planes of his cheeks. Geoff hooked his fingers in the waistband of Gavin’s pajama bottoms and yanked them down, revealing the blond’s nappy. It was obvious that the front of Gavin’s nappy was not quite as pristine as Michael’s.

Gavin hid his face with his hands. “I didn’t mean to.”

Geoff kissed Gavin’s forehead. “There’s nothing to be ashamed of, love. Nappies are meant for you to make messes in.”

Gavin allowed Geoff to undress him, shivering a little as his skin was exposed. Geoff rolled out the changing mat on the hardwood floor and motioned for Gavin to lay down.

“I don’t want Michael looking,” Gavin said as he settled on the mat. He did not care for the smug little smirk that Michael was sporting behind his pacifier.

Geoff attempted to reassure him. “Michael’s just a baby like you. He’s not going to care that you wee’d yourself.”

With Gavin in an embarrassed state, Geoff made quick work of changing his nappy. The reason as to why Gavin would have a sudden bout of anxiety about being naked in front of Michael after weeks of play eluded Geoff, but the other man figured that Gavin was adjusting at his own pace. After getting Gavin pinned into a fresh nappy and throwing the sullied one in the bin to be laundered, Geoff allowed Gavin to redress, helping him button up the front of his pajama top.

Giving the blond a tight hug, Geoff said, “Gav’, I need you to be a big boy and watch Michael for just an hour or so, okay? Make sure he finishes his breakfast and change him if he messes. Can you do that?”

Gavin nodded, though he appeared unsure. Michael seemed equally dubious of the arrangement, even as Geoff leaned down to give the brunet a hug.

Grabbing his keys from the end table, Geoff made the mistake of looking back and felt a twinge of guilt as he saw Michael’s eyes widen as he headed towards the door. The boy reached out his tattooed arms for Geoff.

Michael whimpered pitifully, his voice muffled by the pacifier as he opened and closed his hands as if wanting to be picked up. “Dadda!”

Geoff fought the urge to run back to his boys and forget about the office. “Don’t worry, little guy. Dadda’s going to be right back as soon as he goes to the office to deal with your idiot uncles.”  
  
As soon as Geoff was out of sight as the door closed, Michael’s face crumpled, and the pacifier fell from his lips as he worked up to a loud cry. Gavin practically bounded off over to wrap his arms around his friend.

“Don’t cry. Dadda’s coming back,” Gavin said, trying to put the pacifier back into Michael’s mouth, but the brunet shook his head and shoved Gavin’s hands away. Feeling slightly distraught himself, Gavin pleaded, “Please, Michael…”

Thinking quickly, Gavin ran to the basket of toys near the television and dragged it over to Michael. Gavin grabbed a stuffed bear from the basket and wiggled it in front of the Michael’s face. “Look, it’s a teddy. Teddy doesn’t want you to be sad.” Gavin pressed the stuffed toy against Michael’s cheek. “Teddy’s giving you a kiss.”  
  
Michael rubbed his eyes with his fists, hiccuping. Gavin pushed the toy into Michael’s hands. The crying soon subsided into loud sniffling as Michael hugged the stuffed bear to his chest.

“There’s a good boy.” Gavin smiled, remembering how wonderful it felt to be able to take care of Michael the first time.

_ Geoff and I were supposed to share Michael. It’s not fair _ ,Gavin thought. _ Dadda doesn’t like to share anything. _

Michael reached up and tugged on a lock of Gavin’s sandy-coloured hair. Gavin winced but managed to laugh it off, reciprocating the gesture by gently twirling one of Michael’s curls around his finger. Michael grinned and batted at Gavin’s hand.

“Are you still hungry?” Gavin asked, picking the half-full bowl of oatmeal on the coffee table. “Dadda wanted you to eat every bite.”

Michael opened his mouth, wider than necessary, which Gavin found adorable. It was Michael’s ability to play-act that never failed to intrigue the blond. Michael could be so guileless, perfectly willing to throw himself into whatever role those around him wanted him to be. Gavin wished he could behave the same way for Geoff.

_That’s why Geoff wanted Michael so badly. I can’t be little and sweet like this. I always get in so much trouble._ Gavin pushed those thoughts away as he continued to feed Michael until the last blob of oatmeal was gone.  
  
“Good baby,” Gavin wiped the corner of Michael’s mouth with the pad of his thumb. “We’re going to have to ask Mummy to make you a cute little bib. Maybe with one of your silly ponies on it? I bet Dadda would make you wear it to the office under your shirt.”

A few pink splotches appeared on Michael’s face as he blushed. Gavin got a tiny thrill out of making Michael embarrassed; as the brunet was usually self-deprecating, it was not an easy task. Michael had balked at every mention of taking their game outside of the privacy of their homes. Gavin did not mind, recalling how Geoff had forced him to wear nappies to work on several occasions without incident. Michael, however, was terrified of anyone else finding out what they were up to, but Gavin was not worried. If no one had guessed in all the years that Geoff had been sneaking off with Gavin for covert bottle-feedings and nappy-changes, then Michael was in no danger of being discovered.

Gavin watched Michael dig through the basket, likely to distract the blond from saying anything further. Michael pulled out a toy robot and began to play with it, much to Gavin’s dismay.

“Mikey, that’s a big boy toy. You’re too little to play with that.” Gavin held out his hand for the robot.

“No, mine,” came the response as Michael stuck out his tongue petulantly and pulled the toy out of Gavin’s reach.

Gavin frowned. “Look, play with this.” The blond picked up a soft cloth ball, shaking it so that the bell inside began to jingle.

Gavin rolled the ball towards Michael, but Michael ignored it in favor of giving Gavin one of his “Are you fucking stupid?” glares instead.

“Fine, you can play with it,” Gavin pretended to acquiesce, feigning interest in another toy as he waited for Michael to resume playing with the robot.

As soon as Michael turned his attention to the toy robot, Gavin lunged for it, sending both boys toppling over. The struggle quickly turned into tickle-fight as they rolled about on living room floor. Laughing, they gave up at the same time, laying on their backs. It was when Gavin cuddled up to Michael’s side that he heard an odd noise.

“Your tummy’s got the gurglies, Michael,” Gavin said, poking at the brunet’s belly. “Do you want something else to eat?”

Michael sat upright quickly and tried to get to his feet, but Gavin stopped him. It was unusual for Michael to break from his role so abruptly.

“What’s wrong?” Gavin asked, his brow furrowed with concern.

“Nothing,” Michael answered with his normal voice. “I just need to get to the bathroom.”

Gavin quirked an eyebrow. “You are wearing a nappy, you know.”

“I can’t,” Michael replied, reaching down to unsnap the fasteners on the crotch of the onesie.

Gavin sighed and stood up. “Why not? I do.”

Michael looked as though he had something insulting to say in response, but he refrained, turning to head down the hall towards the bathroom. “Just leave me alone.”

Gavin suddenly looked towards the empty bowl on the coffee table and recalled how Griffon and Geoff had coaxed him into nappies when they first began exploring ageplay. At first, Gavin had difficulty “letting go” so-to-speak, so Geoff took it upon himself to lace the blond’s food with laxatives until the inevitable happened. Gavin remembered how humiliated he felt when he lost control of himself after being denied access to the loo for three days, both at home and at work. He had, thankfully, been at home when it happened. Gavin wondered if Geoff had planned something similar for Michael, who had been reluctant to use his nappies at all, except when alone with Lindsay.

Wondering if Geoff would be angry with him if he allowed Michael to use the toilet rather than his nappy, Gavin caught Michael by the arm and pulled him back to the living room.

“What are you doing? I need to go!” Michael said emphatically, trying to wrestle his arm free.

Gavin shook his head. “Dadda told me to change you if you messed. He didn’t say anything about you going to the bog.”

“I don’t want you to! I just want to use the toilet!” Michael shouted, trying to twist out of Gavin’s grip. “Gavin, get off me!”

“Poor baby!” Gavin teased as he managed to get both his arms wrapped around the brunet’s waist, dragging him backwards towards the couch. “Mikey-Wikey is scared of his nappies.”

“I am not!” Michael protested as Gavin held him down on the couch, kicking his legs futilely.

Gavin remembered how his stomach cramped horribly after he ingested whatever concoction Geoff had slipped into his food. The pain was enough that Gavin never had a problem using his nappies again. He wondered if Michael was going through the same thing. With the way the brunet was wriggling and panting, Gavin doubted that Michael could last three days without losing control of his bowels.

True to Gavin’s prediction, Michael’s body stiffened, and the brunet made a pained whimper followed by a sob. Gavin did not have to guess twice about what happened. Michael brought one of his arms over his face, trying to hide the tears that were streaming down his cheeks. His crying was not the higher pitched, more put-on crocodile tears he did when they were playing; these sounded frustrated and sad, more like what Gavin heard the first night he babied Michael.

Gavin rubbed Michael’s stomach and tried to comfort him. “It’s okay.”

“It’s not!” Michael cried out with a shaky voice. “I’m an adult, damn it! I shouldn’t be doing this.”

“Shush,” Gavin said quietly as he continued to move his hand in slow circles on Michael’s belly. “If you didn’t like it, you wouldn’t be here, you silly pleb. You’ve got to learn to trust someone else to take control for a little while.”

Michael calmed down after a few moments. Refusing to make eye contact with Gavin, he asked, “Can you clean me up without puking on me?”

Gavin nodded, helping Michael lay down on the changing mat Geoff left on the floor.

“My stomach’s kinda hurting,” Michael said with a whine, turning his head away as Gavin unpinned the nappy.

“A word to the wise: Don’t eat anything Geoff gives you if it’s not pre-made and if Griffon’s not around,” Gavin replied as he set about changing the brunet. “It’s likely filled with nasty things that will upset your tummy.”

Michael’s face was a solid shade of red as Gavin pushed his legs back. Gavin tried to be as quick as possible, but staying silent seemed to make things more awkward, especially since he was not sure if he could keep his promise about not vomiting. He managed not to gag until he had finished pinning Michael into a clean nappy and went to throw the dirty one in the bin and the used baby-wipes in the trash.

“That was horrid,” Gavin choked as he went to the sink to wash his hands.

Michael sat up, responding defensively. “It wasn’t that bad!”

Before the boys could continue their bickering, the sound of keys jangling in the front door drew their attention. Griffon stepped inside the house a moment later, a large reusable shopping bag slung over her arm.

“Mummy!” Gavin ran over to her for a hug.

Griffon kissed his cheek in greeting. “Hello, baby.” She spotted Michael sitting on the floor and asked, “How are my favourite boys?”

“I’m a big boy, Mummy” Gavin replied proudly as he followed her into the kitchen. “I fed Michael and changed his nappy and everything.”

Setting down the bag of groceries, Griffon appeared concerned, “Honey, where’s Geoff?”

Gavin toyed with the buttons on his pajamas. “Dadda had to go to the office, but we were good, I promise.”

As if on cue, Geoff opened the front door. He seemed out of breath as he threw himself down on the couch. Michael crawled over to him and pulled himself onto the seat next to him. Geoff rubbed a tired hand over Michael’s auburn hair.

“Hey there, cutie. Did you miss me?” Geoff’s mouth quirked up in his patented half-smile.

Michael responded by snuggling up to Geoff’s chest.

Geoff sighed contentedly. “I’ll take that as a yes.”

Gavin came out from the kitchen with Griffon, who did not look pleased.

“You left the babies alone in the house?” Griffon asked.

“There was an emergency at work, but it’s been resolved. I was gone for less than an hour,” Geoff replied. He gestured around the room. “Look, Gavin didn’t burn the house down.”

Griffon did not seem amused. “Did you also make one of your  _ special _ recipes for the boys to eat and then not tell anyone about it as you were leaving?”

Realization dawned on Geoff’s face as a wave of guilt struck him. He had completely forgotten about spiking Michael’s food. Glancing down, he noted that Michael seemed relatively fine.

“You’re lucky Gavin is such a wonderful big brother,” Griffon stated, patting Gavin’s back.

“Sorry, lads, Dadda is a big moron.” Geoff placed a kiss on Michael’s forehead.

Griffon turned to Gavin. “Sweetheart, do you think you can be a big boy for just a little while longer?”

Gavin nodded, watching as Griffon went over to the stairs leading to her and Geoff’s room.

“Geoffrey, come here,” Griffon instructed with a very stern voice.

The boys stared as Geoff immediately followed her command without questioning. Griffon pointed up to their bedroom, standing aside so Geoff could pass by her on the landing. Geoff visibly winced as Griffon smacked him on the seat of his jeans as he trudged up the stairs in front of her.

Looking back over her shoulder, Griffon smiled. “Gavin, you and Michael can play a video game while Mommy teaches your Daddy a lesson about responsibility.”

In the following hours, Michael and Gavin found it hard to concentrate on playing  _ Trials _ with the sounds of Geoff getting a little payback upstairs, but it would likely be a long time before he left the boys on their own again.


End file.
